deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PizzaBlastX99/Top 10 Least Favorite Characters Trend
ok so lately i have been seeing blogs about least favorite characters so i thought i will do one because people on the internet want to know what other peoples opinion,Right? so this is my most hated Characters in Fiction Dishonorable Mentions so before we get to the list,first let me show you my Dishonorble Mentions because everyone is doing this like but the characters you will see here arent really hated they are just my least favorite,this is the Dishonorable Mentions! 5.'Peach ' ''' one of the most iconic females in Video Game histroy yet she keeps getting kidnpped,really Nintendo?she kicks ass with her ass and she is in smash yet she still cant resist bowser?or run from him?also she is a really bland Character but the reason why she is not higher is because she is not the worst female video game character in histroy she is my least favorite Mario character,but not hated '''4.Pearl please tell her to shut up about Rose,she has an annoying voice and she acts in a way that is just making me cringe yet i cant explain it the reason she is not on the list is because she at least can sing good and there is a SU character that is even worse then her,and i have a feeling that your guessing is corrcet,also i call her tumblr mascot 3.'''Charmy Bee Arrgh...this character have one of the most annoying voices in a video game histroy everytime i here him say the word Sonic i just make me want to wish that he will just shut the hell up he is also not helpful and he is very Annoying,he is not in the list because he seems pretty harmless for a 6 Year Old who can lift a Crocodile and a Chameleon with ease '''2.Sans ok where do i start,his puns are shit and he is the type of guy i cant understeand if he is the Serious Guy or the Funny Guy,also if someone thinks his Puns are really funny,you need to watch Seinfeld,NOW.also why do people draw him Humping his own Brother!?what is wrong with people!?i see this guy face on every comment section on Youtube saying:"U Wanna Have a Bad Time"which just makes me go out of Youtube for a long time,but i cut him slack because Undertale i based on The Fourth Wall and Sans is telling those lame puns because he is trying to make the player not to go Genocidel and also he is supporting his brother which is really cool,but he is a Really Annoying Overrated Character 1.'''Everyone on RWBY i just hate the godamm show,the only good thing about it is Nothing!also Yang won because SA is working under Roster Teeth,i really hate this show,also thier Chibi verisons that are just annoying and dumb,heck even the minions has more character then thier Chibi verison!this show also have a really bad and annoying Fanbase,i cant believe this is one of the most popular Internet Shows on Youtube The List this the part where i start talking about Character i really,REALLY AND OHHH REALLY HATE the Character shell we begin? '''10.Everyone in Teen Titans Go Arrgh this most be the Johnny Test of the 2010's,everyone in this show has an annoying voice,the characters are ruined,stupid trends are used and also this show was probly created for an even toodlers or immature human beings yet Cartoon Network is showing this instead of a Adventure Time,Reguler Show,The Amazing World of Gumball and Uncel Grandpa(this show is decent,its really isnt that bad its just getting hate from SU Fans)the characters in the show are dumb,Mean Spirited,try hard kids and i really hate that those are DC Comics characters who are doing this childish S***,like Robin singing about how to Pee?Raven beating Darkseid with her Legs?Beast Boy twerking on the viewers?heck!even Doctor Manhattan made a camo!this show is so hated and bad that there is a whole channel that is almost ranting on Teen Titans Go and Reboots ,the show had decent moments but its still trash 9.Pink Gold Peach yes this is the Mario Character i hate(and almost everyone else)but she is nothing but a Female Verison of Metal Mario who sucks,also if you want to here my opinion on it then its like everyones else,she was created to fill a spot on a Mario Kart game,she is just Peach but colored in Rose Gold!its like to say Pink Captain Falcon is a Character or Yellow DK with Blue Spots is a Character,this is the reason why i didnt baught Mario Kart 8(also i baught a PS4 when it was released),she is a skin! 8.Chica's Magic Rainbow or CMR ' ' ok where do i start...some characters that look unharming can have an Annoying Voice(excpet if you are a Sonic Character,if you are a sonic character you need to be cool because the whole franchise is based on Speed and Coolness,i sound like a kid saying that but this is doesnt matter)basicly CMR is one of my most hated characters here because she is really annoying!she sound like a 12 Year Old who Plays Call Of Duty who,also her desing is really lazy,she looks like she was created by a 5 year old also not does she look bad and has an annoying voice she is cheering you up yet she is trying to destroy you,what a Bitch! 7.Vegeta(before Buu Saga) oh good i am going to get a lot of hate for this one,first of all i am talking about Vegeta before the Buu Saga where he finally acts like a Man and a Hero at once,but do you know what i hate about him?he is a Jerk and selfish he stole Yamcha Girlfriend and he almost destroyed Earth he doesnt care about anyone and just look at head,he looks like a Conehead and Patrick's head give him birth!What a Dickhead! 6.JailBreak ' ' yes its a fact,the emoji Movie was pure trendy,Leftish,Cringe,garabge everything in this movie was,but you know what was the worst thing about this movie?Jailbreak RACIST!HOW DARE YOU ASSUME HER GENDER! DABS HARAMBE DID NOT DIE FOR THIS!(sorry for this part,please dont leave) she is the smart female feminist character who stand on her own and dont need to be a princces(because Tumbler and SJW's)but in the end she becomes Gene Girlfriend(Spoiler Alert),what a lame ass character!Even the SJW's cant stand for the character they are making! MY TOP 5 HATED CHARACTER OF ALL TIME! NOTE:This the part where we get to characters i hate with passion! 5.Beth(Rick and Morty) ' ' first of all i Love Rick and Morty,this is one of my favorite TV Shows of all Time(i wonder if anyone is going to make a blog about it)but there is Beth which is a really bad character,she is worst then Modern Brain Griffin!first of all she is a Bitch her daughter has a crsis and she just ignores it,her housband Jerry is a tryhard and she is not even cheering him,what a cunt!you know what?Beth doesnt deserve a better Man Jerry Deserve a better Wife!also look at her smug face she is such a smug!also almost on the last moments when the Character(Jerry,Summer)i hating her she is trying to fix everything but then after a few episodes later she is an A-Hole all over again! 4.Steven Universe Oh my god where do i start?he has a really Annoying Voice and he is a Cry Baby for a godamn 14 year old!yet people say its the best show on Cartoon Network(why would a parent show his kids a show about a Dumb Fat Kid and 3 Gay Space Rocks when we can watch Ed Edd N Eddy!)this kid is a pathetic fat dumb kid!and yet people think he is one of the most amazing characters in Fiction!Eric Cartman is a better character then this Fatass!he is a 14 year old yet he sings about Cookie Cats and he is acting like an 5 Year old but he is an 14 Year Old(for god sake your a 14 year old!why cant you Try act like a grown kid you know why dont you act like a Man and find some friends you lonley fatass!)also his show is Overratedly Annoying,how does a show about a dumb kid is the best thing on Cartoon Network,HOW? give a little Passion for this one,right?ok dont leave i am going to be calm 3.Alphys ' ' i hate Alphys,her charatcer is annoying and lame,she is just an akward fangirl weeb,she is also really Annoyoing in the Lava zone,i cant believe someone really likes this akward character,heck i cant believe someone this Annoying,Unfunny,Akward Trash a Character Spoiler Alert if you kill Mettatton in Netural Route,Alphys dies for unknown reason and ohh boy when i am going to buy Undertale(becuase believe it or not i didnt know about the game until August 2017)guess who is on my wanted list for netural route....also she is trying to be funny and deep in the same time which doesnt work for her,which is in the same case as Sans 2.Freddy Fazbear OH GOD....when you think about it,he is not really a character he is just a murderest monster dressed as a Creepasta of Chucky Cheese,i cant believe people count him as a character he is just a creepy Robot bear who can do jumpscares,and the Fans who make R34 is just,just....NOOOO!and they know he is a dead kid WTF IS WRONG IT THE WORLD?and dont just it the internet bruh or everything has R34 its just getting shoved in your face,and...ITS TIME TO STOP!OK!HE DOESNT HAVE ANY PERSONLITY!JUST BECAUSE HE IS A DEAD KID DOESNT MAKE HIM A CHARACTER!so yeah,Freddy Fazbear MY MOST HATED CHARACTER OF ALL TIME IS.... 1.ROUGE THE BAT-HOOKER ' ' when people say what was the worst thing Sega has created they usually think Sonic 06 or Sonic Boom but you know what is the worst thing to Come out of Sega a Bat with Boobs yep when she first appeared in Sonic Adventure 2 i cringed at how she look and her cutscenes were just she is a Bat with Boobs in a game Rated E for Everyone,this is why Sonic has so many Rule 34 because kids saw this abomination and thought it was hot when they really thought a White Bat was hot tell me Does this look hot to you! people say Bayonetta is a ugly fetish Fan-Service Charatcer(which she is but)this is just fucking Sick,Knowing this character is going to be in Sonic Forces just ruins it to me Didnt Make the Cut well this was my Top 10 Hated Character of all fiction so....there is some character who didnt make the cut and here they are Category:Blog posts